Merhog
by sonic108
Summary: Sonic go's to a lake where his friends are starting to find out Sonic's deepest secret. might be a one shot depends if you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anyone! They all belong to SEGA and Light the person that wrote Dark Sonic! That is all)

Chapter One

"SONIC! Get down here, it's not like the water is going to kill you" Amy yelled.

"Yes it can and you know I hate water Amy" Sonic yelled back. He was in a tree trying to keep away from the water. How he got near the water in the first place is because he and the rest of his friends came to a lake to take a little break before Eggman could attack again. But, only problem was they had 'forgotten' to tell Sonic that they were going to a lake.

"Wow he's been up there for ten minutes already" Tails said as he ate his sandwich. Everyone was watching Sonic and Amy's fight while recording it with Rouge's video camera, they were also eating.

"So... how tell either Sonic or Amy gives up" Light asked as he watched Amy starting to pound the tree with her hammer. (Reminder Light was not my idea! I picked him up from Dark Sonic fanfiction!)

"With those two you never know, but most likely nether one of them well give up" Tails said as he saw Sonic cling to the tree with all his might.

"It's his own fault for not learning how to swim in the first place" Knuckles said as he watched the two.

"It's hard to believe he's my rival sometimes" Shadow said leaning onto a tree, shaking his head in frustration.

"O come on Shadow he's not all bad, besides the only reason you can keep up with Sonic is with those shoes of yours" Light said with a smirk. (I just wanted to point that out lol .sorry to all Shadow fans!)

"And to think you can only transform when you have the emeraled" Shadow said watching Sonic retreat to a other tree by jumping off the other one.

"Nice come back" Knuckles said while chuckling.

"Poor Mr. Sonic" Cream said looking at the blue hedgehog trying to get away from Amy.

"I wounder why he hasn't just took of running yet" Tails said with a confused look.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing Tails" Light said with the same look as Tails.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

_Man why can't she leave me alone? I can't take this any more I got to get out of here but I can't risk getting near the water even with the necklace! I could change at any time I come in contact with water even with it's power, and I diffidently don't want anyone to know about my secret that's for sure! __But, how can I get out of here with out getting near it after all she lead me strait to the edge of the lake!I guess I could jump to a other tree and try to get farther away from the lake and run for it? I guess that well do._

I jumped to a other tree that was away from the lake, but as soon as I got to it I almost fell out! Luckily my foot caught a branch, bad news is while I did my necklace fell off, I just hope no one sees it!

(Normal POV)

"SONIC" everyone yelled running towards him not even seeing the fallen necklace on the ground. After about five minutes they had Sonic out of the tree. Amy was hugging him, everyone eals was heading back to the clearing where they were eating. Rouge had come back, she left to go back to her house to pick up some fire starters.

"Well, what happened here" Rouge asked as see saw everyone coming back to the clearing and looked like they just about had a heart attack.

"Sonic got caught on a tree branch hanging upside down while trying to get away from Amy because she was trying to get him in the water" Tails said.

"Well that explains a lot" Rouge said looking at Sonic sitting in a tree again.

"Oh whoops I forgot to turn the camera off" Tails said as he made his way to the camera.

"I already stopped the recording if that's what you mean" Rouge said. "I'm going to see what happened with Sonic because from what you told me it was funny"

"Um, alright do what ever you want it is yours" Tails said as he walked off.

"I want to see that again myself, but that doesn't mean I like you being near you got it bat girl" Knuckles said while looking at the camera.

"What ever you say" Rouge said while watching the video.

Right when Sonic landed on the branch Rouge noticed something fall off of Sonic's neck and paused the video.

"Hey! Why did you stop it"

"Look at this" Rouge said while zooming in to get a closer look at what the thing was. (I don't know if real video cameras do that but oh well ;P)

"Wait is that what I think it is" they both asked at the same time.

"Could that be-"

"I don't Rouge but it sure looks like it" Knuckles said while cutting Rouge off.

"The Mer necklace" they both said at the same time. (OK I know the name was bad but I couldn't think of anything!)

XcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxcX

Sonic was off looking for the so called Mer necklace. He was looking every were for it, hoping that it didn't land in the lake.

_Where is it! I have looked every were near the tree and still can't find it! I sure hope nobody grabbed it when I wasn't looking that would be the last thing I need. It's almost sunset and I still can't find it this is driving me crazy where could it have gone it's not like it could get up and walk away! I better find it fast before anyone notices I'm missing._

"Oh Sonic, you looking for this" Rouge said from behind, scaring Sonic. She was holding a gold necklace with a sea blue stone in the middle. The gold part had a waves and had fish inscribed in it, The stone looked like the sea in some way. (Sorry if that was bad, it's my first time describing something like that)

Sonic was speechless for a second but he was able to recover. "Thanks for finding it for me Rouge, I thought I'd lost it for a minute there". Sonic was about to take it but Rouge pulled it away from him.

"I'm not giving it to you tell you tell me where you got this from"

"I uh.. found it while I was on a run" Sonic lied hoping she'd buy it.

"I doubt it, it's not like you could find this lying around some where. Tell me Sonic where did you get this and tell me the truth this time"

Sonic knew he'd have to tell her but he just couldn't. After a minute he made a run for it and graped the necklace before putting it on. When he did the necklace seam to just disappear. He then ran to the clearing to join his friends.

"Hey guys" Sonic said as he made his way towards his friends.

"Sonic! Oh I missed you, where have you been" Amy asked as she hugged Sonic nearly crushing him in the process.

"Um Amy I think you should let him go now" Tails said as he saw Sonic trying to get away. Amy let Sonic go and Sonic was gasping for air, when he was done he was questioned by Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic where's Rouge? I thought she left to go find you a little while ago" Knuckles said while leaning against a tree.

"I'm right here" Rouge said while looking at Sonic.

"Oh, hey Rouge can we talk for a second" Knuckles ask while walking over to a tent. (Forgot to say that the clearing was also the campsite)

"Alright". With that both of them went in.

"What happened to the necklace I thought you had it"

"I did but Sonic took off with it, I'm starting to wounder about him"

"Hmm, I wonder why Sonic even had it in the first place unless..."

"I know what you were going to say and I think your right maybe he is one. I mean first he never gets near water unless he has to, and he said he couldn't swim but on earth he saved Amy by swimming"

"Your right but what about the other times, like when we went to the pool and I pushed him in? He didn't swim then in fact he almost died"

"He could be acting to try to throw us off"

"I guess but why hide it, after all we are his friends"

"Maybe Sonic just doesn't want to tell us"

"Don't want to tell you what" Sonic asked startling them.

"Lets talk about this later" Knuckles said making his why out of the tent. It was already night fall so he decided to go to his own tent and sleep even though it was only seven o'clock. Rouge and Sonic also went out and joined the others around the campfire.

"Hey guys what took ya so long" Light asked.

"Just talking" Sonic said while eyeing Rouge, Rouge was doing the same.

"Right? Um what a marshmallow" Tails asked.

"Sure, thanks Tails". Tails gave him a stick with a marshmallow when he tried to give one to Rouge she just stared at it with a disgusted look on her face. After they were done they talked it was getting late and everyone went to bed but Sonic. He went down to the lake instead.

"If only if I hadn't left them" Sonic said to himself as he stared at the water.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to go in for a little bit, only five minutes. _With that Sonic went into the water, his legs now a tail a fish tail. He went off to see what he's missed in the water bellow.

(End chapter!)

Right well, I put up because my friend really really wanted me to write a Sonic merhog story and put it on here -_-. I still feel embarrassed about it but who cares! Anyway I hope you all liked it, I might even make a new chapter if you like it though I kinda doubt that you'll like well see ya guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: do I really need to say anymore?)

It was morning, everyone was getting up to go have some more fun. Everyone was up eapt Sonic that is.

"Hey Sonic wake up well ya!" Light shouted at the sleeping hedgehog in the tree.

"Go away and let me sleep" came the reply. Light sighed, he was about to give up tell a idea got in his mind. He left much to Sonic's liking but came back with a bucket of water. Next thing Sonic knew he was drenched, lucky his fish tail didn't show up.

"Light, what the heck was that for!"

"That my good friend was to wake you up so we can get started on todays events" Light said as he made his way down the tree followed by a very pissed off Sonic. As soon as he came down from the tree Sonic started to glare daggers at Light looking ready to kill at any give in moment.

"Come on Sonic, it's not like I did anything wrong! All I did was get you a little wet so what, it's not like I threw you into the lake or anything!" yelled Light trying to clam Sonic down for he knew what would happen if he got to angry.

"Fine I forgive you but don't ever do that again got it?"

"Of course I won't what gave you that idea?" Light asked getting a cold stare in return. The stare soon stopped and a smile appeared on Sonic's face confusing Light.

"Ha you actually fell for that!" Sonic started laughing and Light couldn't hep to laugh to. Soon after they went back to the group that was waiting for them.

(End chapter)

Yes very very short I know! But be happy I put up a new chapter! Anyway I need idea's for next chap and also if you want to know what happened in the water with Sonic that well all come soon but I still need idea's! also now thanks to you guys reviews my friend now wants me to write more chapters (By want I mean she well kill me if I don't) for this story every week now or so even If i'm working on my other storys -_-. oh well at lest you guys like it. See ya around people!


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: Would you really think I own Sonic? If I did we would see a lot more Dark sonic...)

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called over to his very annoyed friend who was glaring at the back of Lights head, ready to go Dark at any moment. Sonic looked at him and smiled. Sonic walked over to his friend looking quite drowsy, Tails noticed this and looked at him oddly.

"Sonic you ok? You look tired." Tails said looking at Sonic. Sonic had little bags under his eyes anyone could tell he only got a few hours of sleep.

"Yeah I'm fine Tails, just didn't get to much sleep last night." Sonic replied. Just as Tails was joining to as why a sudden pink blur shot it's slef at Sonic knocking him down.

"Good morning Sonic!" Amy beamed, looking happily at her self proclaimed boyfriend hugging him tightly. Everyone looked over to them to see Sonic looking a little bit purple, trying to get away from the pink thing mouthing 'Help me' to them. Luckily Light came to the rescue and got Amy off of him.

"Do you forgive me now for waking you up?" Light asked as Sonic caught his breath.

"I forgive you for waking me up, not for drenching me with ice cold water." Sonic replied jokingly, though if you look at his eyes you could see he was serious. Light just smirked and walked off to find Shadow. The group then ate breakfast then went out to lake with out Sonic of course.

"Hey Knucky, don't you think Sonic was taking that joke at little to seriously?" Rouge asked while sitting in the shade along side Knuckles.

"First, stop calling me that! Second, I agree it was odd, he looked like he would kill something if Tails hadn't called him!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ok Knucky what ever you say" Rouge started. Knuckles looked ready to strangle the bat before she interrupted. "But don't you think this getting way to suspicious? I mean why was he so tired this morning and why was he so mad at Light just for dumping some water on him, and what about all the other stuff? It all points to Sonic being a merhog." Rouge said.

"Your right but how do we know? I mean-"

"We could spy on him." Rouge said interrupting Knuckles.

"Hmm, that's a good plan Rouge and even if he's not a merhog then I might still get some blackmail on him." Knuckles said while smirking evilly.

"Then it's settled we'll spy on him tonight." Rouge said as she to smirked evilly.

(end chapter)

Ok, yes I was late. yes I was on a break. Yes I was this is short. Yes I was dragged out of bed at three am by my friend who had gotten into my house (I don't even know how.). Yes she tired me to my chair to write this chapter. Yes I had to stay there tell I was done. Yes she watched me like a hack. Yes she threatened me. Yes I was scared to death of her. Yes I well never be late again! And that is how I got this chapter up. No I was not kidding when I said she got into my house and tied me to a chair at three am. She has been dragging me to my chair to write my fanfiction (or should I say her fanfiction.) ever since I went on a break. And sorry for not telling ya guys about the break but I was lasy. But before this note gets longer then the story it's self I must say R&R! Review it gives me engagement and I love to hear from my readers. Also if you have any ideas at all don't be afraid to say them I would really like them. Well see ya around guys!


End file.
